Screen transition diagram creators are conventionally known to define screen transitions in man-machine devices for supervisory control and in programmable displays. The conventional screen transition diagram creator includes a screen transition pattern storage that stores the typical transition relations between screens as the screen transition patterns. The transition relations between screens in the screen transition diagram are converted into the transition relation data of the screen transition patterns, thereby enhancing work efficiencies of the creation of screen transition diagrams (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Another screen transition diagram creator includes an SQL extracting means that loads a source code of an application including the screen transition and extracts SQL statements for causing each screen to invoke a database from the source code. With the SQL statements of a plurality of screens to which the screen concerned makes transitions, the degree of functional similarity to the screen specified by the user in the screen transition diagram is converted into numbers according to the operation performed on the database and the change in the target table, and then, each screen is displayed to overlap the screen designated by the user according to the degree of similarity. Thus, the entire screen transition diagram for the application including a number of screens can be easily viewed from above, thereby enhancing work efficiencies of the creation of screen transition diagrams (see, for example, Patent Document 2).